rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Johnny Cash vs. Eazy E/Rap Meanings
Johnny Cash Hello. I'm Johnny Cash. (Cash normally said this when first coming out on stage before performing.) I'll surround you with gasoline and then light up a Ring of Fire around your ass. (Ring of Fire is one of Cash's most notable songs. He'll make a ring of gasoline around Eazy then ligth it on fire.) You're music only influenced a few people, from Ice-T to George Clinton. (Only a few notable people were truely influenced by Eazy, Ice-T and George Clinton being two of them.) Couldn't even spell "Straight off the Streets of Compton." (Grammatically speaking, Eazy had misspelled "Straight off the Streets of Motherfucking Compton" as "St8 off tha Streetz of Muthaphukkin Compton," although he did this on purpose.) I'll tell ya, you were right, Eazy. (Cash is calling Eazy correct because...) You sure do live life crazy. (...in Eazy's song "Luv 4 Dem Gangsta'z", a line is "I live my life straight crazy.) You think you can win against the Man in Black who left in Tennessee? (Cash is taunting Eazy. Cash is known as the Man in Black. "Left in Tennessee" refers to the fact that he died in Tennessee.) Bass-baritone voice, nothing you could possibly beat. (Once again taunting Eazy, Cash also mentions the fact he has a bass-baritone voice.) Eazy-E Let's take a trip down the golden age of hip-hop. (Eazy's first album was labeled as Golden age hip hop.) Eazy-Duz-It, Cash. You need to just go back to your mainstream pal, Bob. (The name of Eazy's first album is "Eazy-Duz-It", which is put as a play on words here towards Cash. Bob is a reference to Cash's collaboration with Bob Dylan.) I'll shoot you up in Rino while I smoke my big cigar. (The Cash song "Folsom Prison Blues" mentions that Cash shot a man in Rino, and that rich folks are probably in fancy dining cars smoking big cigars. Eazy states he will be the one smoking and shooting.) Don't gotta worry bout my health, cause I didn't have asthma. (Continuing from the cigar line. Eazy had thought he had asthma, but actually had AIDs. Because of not having asthma, he wouldn't worry about smoking a cigar.) I've got Ruthless Records. (Eazy has once had an investment with Ruthless Records.) Just a few years apart, we both hit the Death Row Records. (Death Row Records symbolizes death itself in this case, as Eazy and Cash died a few years apart. Neither Eazy nor Cash had signed with Death Row Records, however.) Johnny Cash All of your records sent you Straight out of Compton the wrong way. ("Straight out of Compton" is the name of one of Eazy's songs. Cash says that all of the records that Eazy released sent hem out of Compton incorrectly.) If you listen to me, you'll Get Rhythm in the N.W.A. ("Get Rhythm" is the name of one of Cash's songs. Eazy had once been in collaboration with N.W.A. If Eazy would listen to Cash, maybe N.W.A. would have rhythm.) I'm crushing your rhymes. (Cash is crushing Eazy's rhymes.) One Piece At A Time. (The title to one of Cash's songs.) Your skills were never the greatest, they didn't lead to your stardom. (Eazy's rapping skills were never publicly considered the greatest, and they were not what got Eazy his stardom.) If you shoot me up, you'll be stuck right where time will keep draggin on, in Folsom Prison. (Replying to Eazy's line about shooting him up. Cash says Eazy will be stick in Folsom Prison, where time keeps draggin on, a reference to "Folsom Prison Blues.". Eazy-E Blue Bandana, Blue Train, might as well have recorded Blue Waffles. ("Blue Bandana" and "Blue Train" were two of Cash's songs. Since he recorded those with "Blue" in the front, along with some others, Eazy states he might as well have had a song called "Blue Waffles", which is a vaginal sexually transmitted disease.) I spit hot disses while you sit, singing slow gospel. (Cash is known for doing gospel songs. While he does this, Eazy spits hot disses at him.) I'mma Break It Down for ya. The rapper wins cause this is rap. ("I'mma Break It Down" is the title of one of Eazy's songs. Being the rapper, and this being a rap battle, Eazy says he wins by default. And...) The cowboy is the one who loses cause he rhymes like crap. (...the cowboy loses because Eazy states he rhymes like crap.) You're a stack of Cash no one wanted to unwrap. (Play on Cash's last name. Eazy says no one wanted to unwrap this stack of cash.) Instead of the Man in Black, you should be called The Chicken in Black. (Cash, as said previously, is the Man in Black. Eazy states he should, instead, be called "The Chicken in Black", another one of Cash's songs.) Category:Blog posts